Beneath The Moonlight
by and-so-the-feels-begin
Summary: Kim never asked for this, to turn into the target of Paris' superhero duo. He never asked to become this, yet he still must live with the new fate he has been given and forget about being a normal teenage boy. He is no longer a teenager. He isn't even human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, I decided to write _\- surprise, surprise-_ another story about a side character in miraculous ladybug. This one is going to be centered around Kim and it has a very mythical oriented plot, so if you're not into monsters, this isn't the story for you.**

 **But anyways, without further ado, enjoy~**

* * *

"Ugh!" Kim grunted, feeling a migraine edging around his temples as he slowly regained consciousness. He couldn't move. He felt paralyzed by the stabbing pains running up and down his limbs.

His senses were heightened. He could taste the blood in his mouth and realised his gums were bleeding. He recognised the smell of soil and felt each blade of grass from the ground he was sprawled across. He tried opening his eyes, ignoring the headache it gave him and saw nothing but darkness surround him. He could hardly make out the trees standing in front of him, dimly lit by the moonlight.

Fighting against the stiffness of his bones and the jolts of pain rushing through his body, he tried to push himself off of the ground. He stumbled a few times before finding his footing. He could piece together from the few benches he could make out in the black of the night, that he was in his town's local park.

He tried to think back to the prior day's events that led him where he was now, but it only helped to increase the splitting pain around his skull. It got worse when he heard his phone playing the blaring noise of heavy metal music and he wondered why he had ever chosen such a song as his ringtone.

He dug around in his pocket before pulling it out, holding it to his ear and pressing answer.

"Kim! Where the hell are you?!" Alix's voice came in a loud shriek. He grimaced at her volume and moved his phone away from his head as she continued to shout obscenities about his absence, "I've called you about nine fucking times! Your mother was asking me where the fuck you were!"

"Alix, please just- shut up," He rubbed his forehead, trying to relieve some of the pain caused by her angry screams. His request only seemed to feed the annoyance building up inside of her. She exhaled in irritation, "You disappear for eight hours and you have enough _nerve_ to tell me to shut up?"

He blinked. The groggy feeling from waking up instantly left his body at the new found information. _Eight hours._ He had been lying outside, in the middle of a park for _eight hours._

He groaned, "Seriously?" he asked, his voice filled with annoyance and disbelief.

"Yes _seriously,"_ She shot back, her voice changed from an angry tone to a soft murmur as she continued, "You left us here, to worry about you,"

Sensing the sudden change in the mood of the conversation he sighed and answered carefully as to not upset her further, "Sorry I... must have left my phone on silent,"

She relented and just asked him to get his ass back home before his mother dies of a heart attack.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**

 **As always, please review it makes my day and if you have any criticisms please let me know so I can improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeey! I'm so sorry it's been so long but here is chapter two!**

 **Without further ado, enjoy~**

* * *

The walk home was a difficult journey, to say the least. It was pitch black all around him, with only the moonlight and his memory to guide him back to his apartment. Laying on the ground unconscious for five hours left his legs stiff and a heavy burden to carry with each step he took. The sigh he let out when he finally made it to his bedroom was thick with relief and exhaustion.

He allowed himself to drop face first onto the sheets of his mattress. The fabric was cold and soft which was a nice contrast to the stickiness of his skin. He could feel himself burning up. He thought he must be coming down with something, which would be a first for him as he never so much as caught a stomach bug before, nevermind a fever. But then again, it wasn't often that he would wake up to find himself lying in Paris' local park in the freezing cold of midnight.

Reluctantly, he pushed himself up from his cool sheets and made his way to the bathroom attached to his room, to wash his face. However when he turned on the light above his sink's mirror his attention immediately fell upon two large scabs on the side of his neck. They were parallel to each other and when he turned his head slightly to the left- he could see an identical pair, creating the perfect dent of a bite.

Kim didn't even take the time to wonder about what could have bitten him, he was too preoccupied from how horrific the it looked. Free flakes of skin remained around the wounds. The developing scars were black and stained around the edges was dry blood.

Without so much as thinking of tending to the wound, he went straight to his phone and -barely controlling the shake of his hands- he called Max

* * *

Max was beginning to wonder if staying up past midnight to play video games on a Monday was a good idea after all.

His laptop's screen had his eyes burning and he could feel himself growing more and more tired with every passing minute.

The lack of sleep would surely come back to bite him in the ass by morning and he always had the option of saving and continuing the game on a later date, when it wouldn't clash with his school work. But he couldn't help himself. 'The Raging Wolves' was his favourite game of all time and had only been updated that day.

His eyes didn't so much as waver for hours until he heard his phone vibrating against his work desk.

Reluctantly, he paused the game and answer it. When he checked the Collar ID he wasn't surprised to see Kim's name pop up. It wasn't unusual for Kim to have a sudden epiphany that he felt compared to share with Max late at night.

Stifling a yawn, he accepted the call and answered, "Hey Kim,"

The first thing he heard was Kim breathing heavily. "Max," his voice was hushed but still filled with panic, "I have a problem."

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think if you have any helpful criticism that would be very much appreciated!**

 **Review!**


End file.
